Charmz
by Sasya Futare
Summary: It's official. I couldn't be happier. I have amazing friends, the best boyfriend and today, had the best birthday ever. SASUSAKU


**A/N: **Hey! I haven't been updating anything lately , have I? Sorry bout that. It's just that I can't make myself focus on anything for a long time. You could say that my attention span is _tres horrible._ Anyway, I kinda got the idea for this while I was working on chapter 5 of FH. You don't need to listen to Unwritten while reading this. It's not a song-fic either. I was just listening to that when I got the idea.

And FYI, Sakura is 19, Sasuke is 20. The others are up to your imagination. And while we're at it, Sakura and Sasuke live together in a penthouse but have seperate rooms.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto or Thomas Sabo or Unwritten.

* * *

Sasusaku = Narrating

_Sasusaku = _Flashback

**Sasusaku = **Lyrics

* * *

Sakura smiled to herself as she stared at the beautiful Thomas Sabo charm bracelet on her palm.

The nineteen year old was sitting on her four poster canopy bed in her room. Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield was blasting from the speakers of her pink iPod dock, repeating over and over again. It was almost midnight but the pinkette was used to sleeping much later due to her many college assignments.

But today, March 28, was different. Sakura couldn't feel more relaxed. Nothing to worry about, nothing to stress about, absolute relaxation.

Sakura smiled as memories of earlier resurfaced. She was quite sure that it was her best day ever, all thanks to her wonderful friends.

* * *

_The pinkette groaned as she opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw the clock. 11, much later than her usual 7.30. Someone deactivated her alarm clock. Her first reaction was to panic, expecting to be late for a class or a meeting of some sort. The young Haruno immediately picked up her Juicy Couture Sidekick, checking for a message or email or something!_

_Sakura, however, froze on the spot when she heard someone chuckled. She turned to see her boyfriend, clad in only knee-length shorts, at the door with a plate of breakfast in his hands. She just watched as he placed the tray on the coffee table in front of the TV before he walked towards her._

_Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. "Happy birthday, you annoying girl," he muttered before giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek._

_Sakura looked up at him with a confused look. "You forgot your own birthday?" asked the raven haired, his words filled with amusement._

"_So what if I did?" muttered Sakura as she playfully gave him a punch on the arm. Sasuke unwrapped his arms only to take Sakura's hand and drag her to the coffee table. "Eat," he commanded. Sakura rolled eyes but sat and ate anyway. Sasuke sat down beside her._

"_Want some?" Sakura waved a strawberry in front of his face. He took a bite before telling her he already ate._

"_Hmph! Then you took my strawberry for nothing," whined Sakura, eating the remains of the sweet red fruit._

_Sasuke looked at her fondly while she ate. Sakura looked at him weirdly. "You're acting so out of character, Suke-baby. Are you sick?"_

_Sasuke only smirked and picked up Sakura's now empty plate with one hand. He used his free hand to ruffle his pink haired girlfriend's already messed hair._

"_Go get dressed. Ino, Tenten and Hinata are coming to pick you up."_

"_Why?"_

"_If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it? They'll be here at 12 so you might wanna hurry." He closed the door behind him._

_Sakura looked at the digital clock on the wall. 11.45 _

"_Shoot," cursed Sakura, dashing to the bathroom. 15 minutes later, she was walking out the lobby in a white racer back tank, cropped jeans and her favourite peep toe slingback wedges._

* * *

"_Wow. We have to come here more often," declared Ino. The three other girls immediately agreed with her. Apparently, a trip to the spa was part of her girls' birthday present to her. Sakura had to admit, it was amazing._

_The 4 girls were now in Neji's Porsche Cayenne, Ino driving. Sakura wanted to drive but the girls said that the birthday girl shouldn't be doing that. Now, they were heading back to Sasuke and Sakura's penthouse._

* * *

_The boys were waiting for them. Naruto gave Sakura a bear hug while wishing her Happy Birthday as soon as she walked through the door. Neji and Shikamaru gave her a smile and wished her Happy Birthday as well._

_The 8 of them ate cake, drank booze, danced, watched movies and played strip poker for maybe 5 to 6 hours. Then, at around 8.30, Naruto stood on the couch (much to Sasuke's displeasure) and announced "PRESENT TIME" so loudly that they were sure his voice could be heard from the first floor._

_Magically, everyone sobered up and gave Sakura her birthday presents.

* * *

_

Sakura picked up her charm bracelet delicately and studied all the 7 charms attached to it.

The red pump, from Ino.

"_They look exactly like the ones you always wear whenever we go clubbing."_

The tennis racket, from Tenten.

"_Girl, you kick major ass at tennis. No questions asked."_

The microphone, from Hinata.

"_Your voice is beautiful. And you like singing, right? "_

The pink flower, from (surprisingly) Naruto.

"_It's pretty. Plus, it looks like a cherry blossom."_

The peace symbol, from Neji.

"_For a peaceful life. As peaceful as it can get, anyway."_

The four leafed clover, from Shikamaru.

"_May luck always be with you. You'll need it when we play shogi."_

And last but far from the least, the heart with a keyhole in the middle, from the love of her life, Sasuke.

_Smirk. "You hold the key to my heart." Mind-blowing kiss. (Insert wolf whistles from drunkish and crazy but much loved friends here)_

"Hey."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, who just entered her room. She smiled. "Hey to you to."

Sasuke walked to the bed and sat down right next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder as she gently placed the Thomas Sabo charm bracelet on the side table.

Then, Sasuke smirked mischievously at her. "Your room or mine?"

Sakura gave her boyfriend a smirk of her own. "We're in my room, right? Why waste time?" The pinkette pushed Sasuke back to lie on the bed, both kissing each other passionately.

Between kisses, Sasuke spoke seductively.

"Let's….make this….a night….to remember…shall we?"

**The rest is still unwritten…**

**

* * *

A/N: **Well, hope you like it. Kinda short but I wrote this in record time(to me anyway). 2 hours. Maybe less.

Oh and don't you just love Thomas Sabo. It's super pretty but also super expensive...T.T

Please review!


End file.
